Maybe
by Glitteredeyes
Summary: What if things were different ? What if Rob was caught with the murder weapon after digging it up ? What if Peter was now a free man ? Rated for Sexual content. Please R&R
1. Mountains

**I do not own any of the Coronation Street or Any of the Music mentioned.**

It was almost half past eight at night and Carla Barlow (or Connor as she insisted on being called these days) was still working in the office of her factory; If you call drinking half a bottle of wine on an empty stomach working that is. She stared at the computer screen in front of her wondering why the wine had not had an effect on her yet. She almost felt nothing as she downed the rest of her glass and sighed a heavy sigh.

Her world had come crashing down around her when she found out that her husband had an affair with the babysitter, She was then murdered that same night and Peter was arrested for the murder. Everybody thought it was Peter and even she had to admit at first she was convinced it was him. It was just as she began to start feeling normal again that another revelation came and blew everything apart, Her own brother was caught with the murder weapon, He was arrested and it had all ended up with Peter being released from prison… Yesterday

Carla had been up since six am that morning, she had told herself, her flat was too hot to sleep in but deep down she knew it was because of Peter and the thought of seeing him again.

She didn't want to see him and she was sure he wouldn't be up that early anyway, yet she still found herself going through her wardrobe carefully and in the end she had selected a pale pink vest, which she'd tucked into a black high waisted skirt. She decided to skip tights all together because if she was honest she quite liked her legs and she didn't show them off as much as she should do. Carla looked at her self in the mirror satisfied that if she _were_ to see Peter at least she'd look her best and she could show him just what he had thrown away by cheating on her.

As she made her way to work Carla spotted her best friend Michelle coming out of the corner shop carrying 2 pints of milk. Michelle wolf whistled, as her friend got closer

"Oi oi" She said kissing Carla on the cheek "Where you off to looking like that" Carla smiled

"I'm just going to work Chelle" She said Michelle looked at her friend her brown eyes squinting slightly in a dis believing fashion

"You sure?" She joked, "You not trying to impress anyone who might happen be around today?" her eyebrows were slightly raised as well now, she knew her friend very well

"Nope" Carla said beginning to walk away from her friend in the direction of her workplace not wanting to get on the subject of her husband

"Mmmmmhmmm" Michelle nodded "Right well have a good day babe, text ya later" She said calling after Carla and walking towards the pub that she lived in.

Carla crossed the road and got an approving nod from Luke who worked at the garage next to the factory as she made her way towards him

"Looking good Miss C" he said smirking, as she walked up the steps to the door. She enjoyed the attention from Luke, even though he'd ended turning her down a while back, it made her feel good about her self, he treated her like a woman unlike everyone else who had seemed to be treating her like some sort of victim.

As Carla walked into the building her main priority was to act like the fact that her husband was now back on the street and only a few yards away didn't affect her in the slightest. So she ignored all the obvious looks and whispers that came from her employees as they sewed away on their machines but by the end of the day she was sick of the sight of them and sent them all home half an hour early. Her personal assistant Sally was less enthusiastic about leaving and hung about for a while, much to Carla's disgust but even she eventually got the hint and left leaving her boss alone in her office.

Carla tried to ignore the bottle of wine that a potential client had given her during the week but she felt it calling her name and even though she knew it wasn't a good idea, given her history with alcohol, she found the bottle had been opened within the hour.

No sooner than her third glass of wine, Carla had also found it was way too quiet in her office, she rifled through her desk draws sure there were some cds somewhere in there as Peter had always insisted on buying them because he could never get to grip with iTunes and downloading music.

Eventually she pulled out a few cds that were not even in cases She took the one off of the top, tutting as she did so because that was another bad habit her husbands not putting anything back where it belonged.

Without looking at it she put it into her computer, it soon began to play and as Emeli Sande's voiced filled the air of her office Carla felt the tears prick her eyes. This album had been one that Peter had bought for her she listened to it non stop and had all sorts of memory attached to every song. For a moment she contemplated turning it straight off but she shook her head and decided that she was going to keep it on, Sure the words that came out of the speakers wouldn't have any affect on her what so ever.

_"__I wanna sing, I wanna shout__, __I wanna scream till__the words dry out__, __so put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid__they can read all about it__"_

Carla thought for a moment and laughed silently to herself. She had always prided herself on the fact that couldn't care less what people thought about her but she knew that wasn't so true anymore. She truly didn't care if people thought she was maybe cold hearted or that she was a bitch. In fact she loved that she had that effect on people but it was if people thought she was stupid for not seeing Peter for the lying cheater that he was or even worse than that if they felt sorry for her, That was what she couldn't stand. She didn't want their pity or their sympathetic looks from across the pub. It was bad enough that her marriage had come to an end in such a public way, There was no way she was going to let them see her defeated which was the reason why she made sure she was on top form today.

The album continued to play and Carla did try her very best to keep her mind on her work but the more it did the more she could relate to the words being sung

_"__But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you"_

There was no point even trying to deny that she still loved Peter, Of course she did. Carla thought she would get some closure and that she would be able to slowly get over him because he was in prison, out of sight out of mind, But he was now just across the street from her and it she knew she had been so naive to think she would be able to get over him easily if ever for that matter.

She should have turned of the music there and then but she was determined to remain in control and had somehow convinced her self making it through this album was a test and if she could do it without falling apart everything would be okay.

The next song started to play as she began typing an email to a client and at first she was able to remain focused and calm it was only when a song called Mountains began to play that Carla had stopped typing. She gulped as she remembered how this was her favourite song off of the album and she'd often play it for Peter, saying she felt it was written about them and how together they'd be able to achieve anything.

The tears made their way furiously down her cheek and by the second verse Carla had given up trying not to cry and put her head in her hands on the table sobbing as the song continued to echo through the factory.

She was still crying when there was a loud bang on the door of the factory. She looked up sniffing as the music played, She chose to ignore it and rested her head on the table.

Whoever it was would go away eventually she was sure it was probably just Sally being irritating as per usual or it would be Michelle probably checking in to see if she was working late again. Another knock interrupted the music, only this time Carla sat up properly and began to wipe the tears away.

The next bang on the door made her get up and walk to the door of her office, she swayed slightly the wine was obviously taking some sort of effect on her at last. As she peered out of her office at the front door she squinted trying to see if she could make out who it was.

She couldn't so she sat down on one of the machine chairs hoping the person at the door had gone home and given up. Only they hadn't and there came another few knocks and then some more. She rolled her eyes and stood up

"For god sake" she muttered taking a quick glance in her reflection to make sure her waterproof mascara had done the job because who ever it was, was going to get a mouthful for sure, who did they think they were knocking on the door of her business like that.

_"__Uh I bet it's that Sally Webster" _Carla thought as she pulled the door open

It wasn't her personal assistant, it was husband.


	2. Maybe

Carla felt sick. There he was soaking wet, as rain pelted onto the cobbles behind him. She hadn't even noticed that it was raining outside. The cool breeze she had been hoping for, blew at her making goose bumps run all over her body. He swallowed nervously

"Carla" he said tensely, She went to slam the door shut but he stopped her, his arms forcing the door open

"Go away" she cried putting all her weight into the door trying to close it

"Please Carla! Just let me in for a minute… Please" Peter begged, she shook her head and slammed her body at the door once more, it flew shut and she let out a deep breath

"Carla" There was a pause

"Carla I'll stay here all night if I have to" he said

"You do that then" She said sternly but after thinking about it for a moment she realised Peter probably would stay out there all night, he could be just as stubborn as she was. Eventually Carla found herself opening the door and letting him in. He went past her running his fingers through his wet hair as she closed the door.

Carla turned to face him and looked him up and down, She knew he was looking her up and down as well, She remembered how much he loved her wearing short skirts and how in fact he was the one who'd made her so confident with her legs.

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt his tattoos on show wet from the rain. He looked a hell of a lot better than the last time she saw him. He had shaved off the stubble and just had his classic beard, which she'd always loved and His hair was slicked back sexily. She took a sharp breath annoyed at her self for taking him in.

"Right Peter you've sixty seconds go"

He flinched slightly and looked around him

"You on your own" he asked awkwardly folding his arms and looking back at his wife

"Fifty seconds Peter, What d'ya want? " She said breathing out of her nose and leaning against the door closing her eyes her lips falling into that natural pout that Peter loved about her. It had been so long that he'd had the chance to take in her beauty properly and he couldn't help but stare eventually he got out

"I just wanted to see you"

Her eyes opened and her eyebrows raised "Well" she said standing up straight "Take a good look" she walked towards him slowly and then stopping right in front of him.

Peter took a breath as she moved in closer to him, so close he could smell her perfume. She looked at him and closed her eyes, he wondered what she was about to do.

Her head moved towards his, her lips moved towards his right ear "Now leave" she said backing away. She began walking past him and headed back into her office leaving him standing by the door

"I wanted to speak to you as well I errr wanted to apologize" he said turning and following her into her office, She sat down on her chair and forced a laugh out

"Apologize?" She exclaimed

"What on earth for?" She added sarcastically pouring her self some more wine and crossing her legs, Peter watched her as she poured the drink his lips pursed shut. Carla had observed just what he was watching and looked up at him shocked

"What are _you_ really judging me for this?" She said holding up her glass at him

"No. No I'm not judging you" he replied swallowing as she took a sip of the wine she had just poured

"So you're telling me you've come ere just to _see _me?" She said putting emphasis on the world see

"I mean couldn't you have just looked at a picture or summat?" She waited for a response he just continued to look down at her and there was an awkward silence between them although the music was still playing on Carla's computer.

"It's not the same" He said Carla putting her wine glass down on the table. She was trying desperately hard not to give him too much attention but it was impossible for her not to stare at him as he was stood there in front of her

"How you doing?" He said awkwardly making her eyes roll to the back of her head

"Really Peter? You're gonna do the whole small talk thing?"

He shrugged at her,

"Right well I'm just fine I mean my brother has only just been arrested for the murder of your ex mistress but hey I can't complain" Carla spat with a false grin on her face, She then looked at him disgusted when he didn't reply to her

"Wow you really are pathetic." She said

"Carla I'm"

"Don't even bother apologising Peter, Heard it all before" She said taking a gulp of wine and then swallowing it down quickly. She put her glass onto the table and then wondered something

"Do you remember me visiting you in hospital?" he shook his head at her hands in his pocket

"No but my dad told me that you did, Thank you for doing that" he said watching her as she stared at him intensely

"Oh don't think I did it for you" Carla responded not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was important to her, even though he was

"I went because If something happened to you I wanted a clear conscience" She said folding her arms beginning to feel rather chilly in just her vest and skirt the goose bumps still visible on her arms and legs.

"Thanks" Peter mumbled not knowing what else to say, there was a silence before he asked

"What was I like? Was I awake? Did I speak to you?" Carla's phone vibrated on the table and lit up in front of her, She glanced at it and saw it was just a message from Michelle, she ignored it and looked back up at Peter

"You said you'd take my secret to the grave, that you knew I killed Tina and it was okay you would cover for me" Carla said

"I mean I was livid at first but after I thought about it, I realised you were so convinced that I had done it, that it couldn't have been you that killed her"

"Wait did you really think I was capable of something like that?" Peter said a look of disappointment appearing on his face

"You actually thought I killed Tina"

"Eh? Don't act all high and mighty when there was one point you thought the exact same of me" Carla said

"I don't think it's the same thing. You were heard by an entire pub saying you were going to kill her."

"It's a figure of speech Peter"

"I was on me death bed Carla" Peter said

"Keep talking and you might just end up back on your death bed" Carla retaliated, She was almost smirking, the corners of her lips curling upwards as Peter looked back at her

"I missed this"

"Missed what?" Carla asked now straight faced

"This, Our banter" Peter answered he took his hands out from his pockets and sat down opposite her, Her eyes followed him down into the chair

"Peter we're arguing about the fact we thought each other was capable of murder, I don't think this conversation is going to win any awards for appropriate husband and wife banter" She said

"Well, You asked me before I was arrested and I promised you I didn't do it" Peter said softly

"Well you also promised me you'd never hurt me and look what happened there eh?" Carla swallowed

"I mean you cheated on me on our wedding night, Do you realise how depraved that is?" her eyes filling with tears, she unfolded her arms prepared to quickly wipe any tears that managed to escape. She looked down at the ground and gulped.

Peter used to be the only one, who in her weakest moments she would let see her cry but now she knew it was probably one of the worst things she could do.

"Tis me own fault I spose. You know the old saying about cheating, _if they do it with you, they'll do it to you_ I should have known better" She said still looking at the floor not daring to look up at him

Peter shook his head and moved his chair closer to Carla's as a tear fell down her cheek he used his finger to wipe it away sending a chill down her spine

"No" he said "Don't you go blaming your self Carla it was all me, It's all my fault this whole thing is my fault and if I could go back"

"Yeah well you can't" Carla cut him off "You know what gets me?" she continued, wiping her own cheek this time not wanting Peter to touch her again after the effect he'd had on her previously

"You kissing her on our wedding night meant we didn't even have one whole day of an honest happy marriage" She said finally looking back at him

"We were happy Carla I promise I" She cut him off

"If you were so happy why did you have an affair then? Not even one day Peter, You couldn't even give me ONE DAY" Carla was shouting now. She shoved Peter's hands, which had somehow become entwined with hers away and stood

"Go!" she said "I don't want you here"

"Carla please I'm sorry" he said standing up and trying to take hold of her

"Don't touch me" She cried her eyes brimming with tears

"I was a complete an utter idiot for what I did to you, and all I want is to make everything better for you" Peter gasped the sight of his crying wife making his chest feel tight

"You can't make anything better Peter. You being here just makes everything even worse. I was doing fine before you came back and look at me now! You've only been back one day" Carla cried

"Yeah well, I won't be here for much longer" Peter said It was his turn to be tearful Carla watched him shocked

"I'm not planning on sticking around for much longer and that's what I came to tell you"

Carla was silent for a moment, She was trying to understand why she'd just said to Peter that him being here was no good for her yet the thought of him leaving again scared her more than she had expected

"What about Simon?" She asked shaking slightly

"Leanne's got it covered, he's doing more than fine without me." He said Carla sniffed at him

"That doesn't mean you get to just leave" She said

"Well why not?" He asked her she didn't answer him so he continued

"There's just too much pressure around here. I feel like everyone knows everything about me and I just want to have a fresh start somewhere"

Carla nodded at him her voice shook

"So you get to run off into the sunset and to leave me here to deal with all the looks and the whispers from everyone? Good. Well…" she paused taking a breath because her heart was pounding and she felt like it was getting harder to breathe

"You've told me now so you can go" she said sniffing and wiping her nose "Peter seriously if I were you I'd just leave"

Peter nodded he could tell she was distraught but he didn't want to push his luck, He turned around as if he was going to leave her office and walk right out but as a new song began to play he remembered why all the music that Carla had, had on in the background had seemed so familiar

"_When we first moved in together couldn't keep hands off each other now we're lying back to back and silence in the black we used to laugh until we cried."_

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and spun round, Carla was fighting back more tears as he walked towards her.

"_You used to look at me and smile now we hardly say hello and feelings never show"_

"Don't, " she said shaking her head slowly as he stopped in front of her "Peter" she croaked her voice hoarse

"This. We'd listen to it all the time" he remembered as the song continued

"_Maybe you could stay a bit longer __o__r I could try a bit harder __we could make this work__"_

"Don't get any ideas Peter," she said knowing full well he was taking in the lyrics just as much as she was

"You and me are done. Do ya hear me?"

She looked down at the ground again her hair falling in front of her face as he continued to move towards her, Carla didn't want to look him in the eye and kept her gazed on the floor. He raised his arm and used his fingers to move the hair out from in front of her eyes he tucked it gently behind her ear.

"Look at me" He said softly lifting up her chin with his hand she took a breath knowing that if she looked at him she would lose what little control she had left.

She took one last deep breath and gave in.


	3. Hope

They crashed into each other their lips locking the moment their eyes met. Peter put one hand in her hair and the other on her hip as their tongues danced around each other. She moaned into him as her back flew against the wall.

After a few seconds she pushed Peter away so he stopped kissing her, not wanting to pressure her into anything although he was praying that it was just a front and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"We can't do this" She said, Peter was about to take a step away from her but Carla had rested her hand on his chest, She could feel his heart pounding through his T-shirt. He wasn't sure what to do next and he rested his forehead on her shoulder he breathing heavily. Carla bit her lip listening to each breath that he took.

Her head was telling her to move away from him and to run all the way home but instead of doing that she found she was slowly moving her hand down his chest towards the belt on his jeans, her heart was now beating just as fast as his.

He looked down at her hand then back up at her, he went to say something but her free hand shot up to his mouth and she shook her head at him. She didn't want any more conversation with him and Peter knew better then to disobey her so he kept quiet as her hand lingered on his belt.

Instead of talking he began to kiss her neck softly and very slowly something he knew was a weakness of hers, He could tell his kisses had an effect on her from the moans that came out of her mouth.

Carla's hands began shaking as he continued to kiss her neck his kisses were tender and made their way to her collarbone. She pulled him towards her every so often using his belt, soon enough she felt his kisses become rougher and she felt him harden through his jeans. She pushed her hips against him this time, enjoying the feel of his bottom half against her. She was trembling and began stroking him through his jeans. Peter slid his hands down her body and gradually they began to wonder up her skirt, He continued up her thighs as he made his way towards her knickers.

Carla gasped at his touch, he stopped kissing her neck and looked deep into her eyes as if to ask her permission, Carla nodded at him biting her lip slightly. He got on his knees not taking his eyes off of hers and pulled her knickers down slowly. She lifted each foot up as they got to the ground so Peter could remove them easily. He stayed on the ground for a moment and began kissing the tops of her legs tenderly. He slowly made his way up planting kisses on her thighs now just below where her skirt ended. He knew he was driving Carla crazy as she arched her back away from the wall. She grabbed at his T-shirt her knees beginning to feeling weak but she was able to summon enough strength to pull Peter to his feet.

She began undoing his belt furiously she then pulled his jeans and boxers down. He lifted her right off of her feet and her legs naturally found themselves wrapped around his waist as he held her against the wall, One of her hands tightly gripped the back of his head and He could feel her legs shaking and tightened his grip on her.

He was more than ready but he hesitated slightly. Still kissing her not wanting to rush this because he had a feeling it probably wouldn't last long. He had been fanaticising about Carla for months and it was all he could do not to let himself go right there and then. He also knew this would probably be their last time together so he wanted to cherish every single moment.

Carla on the other hand was far too impatient for this and She squeezed her legs together and pushed her hips forwards forcing him to enter her, he grinned into her mouth amazed at how willing and ready she was for him.

They kissed as their bodies moved in sync with each other, both of his arms were holding her legs in place as Carla's free hand was all over the place she felt like she needed to hold on to something but there was nothing for her to grab so she threw it to join her other hand around Peter's neck.

The temperature in the office had soared and sweat dripped off their bodies. Peter's hair was stuck to his forehead as he made more forceful strokes into his wife and whilst he was doing so it suddenly occurred to her that he was doing most of the work.

Hating him having all that control, Carla squeezed her thighs together and she suddenly shoved her hips forwards pushing her body right against him, breaking their steady rhythm. He gasped as she grinded against him squeezing her muscles around him. This has a rather pleasurable effect on Peter who moaned out loudly.

He stopped kissing Carla and She smirked at him her eyes wide, loving the reaction he had had to her impromptu movement. He also stopped moving back and forth and was now holding her still, after several moments she stopped looking amused and began looking confused

"Peter" she panted not understanding why he had stopped. He didn't answer her but he continued to hold her still, enjoying the look of frustration on her face, probably a little too much then he should

"Come on Baby" She breathed heavily curling her hips towards him softly. Peter felt a rush of pleasure flow through him from the way she called him baby, just like she used to. He tightened his grip on her once more and thrust his hips forward much harder than before

She cried out digging her nails into his neck. He was grinding into her harder each time so roughly one of her black shiny heels fell off of her foot and hit the ground. Peter's head turned and he began to slow down preoccupied by the fallen shoe.

"Don't you dare slow down Peter Barlow" Carla panted digging her nails into his shoulders so hard he picked up the pace with his movements. He didn't kiss her again this time, as he was fixated once he saw the look pleasure that spread over her face. She began kicking her foot again as if she was trying to shake off her other shoe, eventually it fell off on to the floor to meet the other one.

Peter didn't notice the shoe falling this time. As he thrust himself against her wildly, one of her arms flew out and hit the wall the other was still gripping his neck and her nails were beginning to cut through his skin. He couldn't care less because when she cried out his name and Her toes began to curl he felt invincible, He watched her eyes roll right back as she finished climaxing. She quivered against him, sweat dripping down her face and her hair sticking to her cheek and forehead.

* * *

><p>Carla was sitting on the floor in her office, back leaning against the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her. She watched Peter do up his jeans and he then sat down on her chair. They had both been silent since they'd finished having sex they just glanced at each other awkwardly<p>

"I'm not gonna lie" Carla began smiling weakly

"I needed that" She said running her fingers through her tousled hair and pulling the bits that were stuck to her face off her cheek. Peter watched her in amazement she looked so effortlessly beautiful sitting there on the floor

"Yeah me too" he replied stretching with his arms in the air, Carla raised an eyebrow

"Err I should hope so too after where you've been, I'd be a little worried if you weren't desperate for some sex" She said grinning at him. She then closed her eyes and tilted her head back resting it on the wall she was leaning on.

"So" Peter said still watching her as she sat there clearly exhausted

"So, what?" She answered him knowing what was coming and opening her eyes

"Where do we go from here?" She asked instead for him, he nodded

"Well… There's no we anymore is there. I know we just had sex an all but we're still over" She paused wondering if maybe she had been too harsh

"You're still leaving right" Carla looked at him straight faced as he looked down at his hands

"Peter?"

"Yeah I am"

"Okay then" she said even though it wasn't okay and after what had just happened between them she wasn't sure if she even wanted him to leave the office let alone Weatherfield.

They were both sat in silence again, Peter didn't take his eyes of Carla once. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else as she sat opposite him on the floor. The silence was killing Peter he still had so much he wanted to talk about and after a while he wondered if she was actually awake as her eyes had closed a few moments back and she hadn't moved for a while either. He wasn't sure what to do he contemplated waking her up but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. There was still that album that was still playing on Carla's computer for him to listen to

"_I hope we still have a heartbeat__,__ I hope we don't turn to stone__, __At night when you turn the lights off__, __I hope you don't cry alone"_

Peter watched her, thinking about how she said she'd been fine without him and although he knew she'd never admit otherwise, he wondered actually he hoped that, that wasn't true. He saw a few of her toes move and then her leg twitched slightly and he swallowed

"Car" Peter whispered standing up and moving closer to her she opened her eyes

"You're awake then" he said her tired were eyes fixated on his

"Peter" She started

"Do you think If all that stuff hadn't of happened, Ya know like with Tina dying that night and me finding out about it all … Do you think I'd still be … You know" she then looked down at her stomach a tear dribbling down her cheek, Peter gazed back at her teary eyed

"I" he began but he couldn't finish. Peter could see all the pain he had caused her on her face yet she was still so beautiful even whilst she was crying. She lifted up her knees and put her head in her arms resting them on her knees.

Peter sat down on the floor next to Carla she sniffed hard

"I'm not trying to start on you or make you feel bad, I just wonder if things had been okay between us. Maybe I wouldn't have miscarried our baby girl" She spoke sitting upright again and gulping

"I think about it sometimes that's all. I've never wanted kids in me life, like ever and you came along and made me change my mind. How messed up is that? How did you do that to me?" Tears fell from her eyes as he took her hand

"I am so sorry" he said his face close to hers

"I know you've heard it a million times and I know there is nothing I can say to change any of what I've put you through but please please please believe me when I say I will never ever love anyone the way I love you"

Carla swallowed and rested her head back on the wall behind her there were so many things she could say to him she wanted to scream and shout at him for hours on end yet her body and her mind was slowly starting to give up on her as she'd been up since six in the morning. They stayed sat there in her office just the two of them neither one of them realising they were falling asleep.


	4. Where I Sleep

The sun shone into the office where Carla and Peter had unintentionally spent the night together, it awoke Carla first, her eyes slowly opened then snapped shut again as the sunrays hit her. It was only when she realised where she actually was and that she was resting on someone that she shot up and opened her eyes properly.

She stared down at Peter who was laying on his back, one arm above his head the other down by his side. She let herself stare at him some more whilst he was asleep, She gently ran a finger over one of his tattoos like just like she used to do.

All though a part of her was disgusted with herself for giving in to Peter so easily, she just sat there and smiled to herself. She had to admit she was pleased to have him back in her life even if it was just for one night.

Carla had spotted her underwear lying on the floor next to her shoes, so she got up, walked over to the wall where Peter had up against last night and picked up her knickers gingerly as if she was being watched.

"Morning" A gruff voice came from behind her, she turned around to find Peter sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" she replied bending down and pulling her knickers on, up her legs and over her thighs, She smirked as Peter stood up groaning and stretching

"I think you're a little too old for this sleeping on the floor malarkey" Carla said combing her hair with her fingers attempting to make her self look presentable

"Oh yeah. The sleeping on the floor was what did me in" he responded with a grin on his face, there was an awkward silence they both looked around the room for a bit and then caught each other's gaze.

She smiled sheepishly at him, like they hadn't had sex in her office many a time before.

"Peter" she started her voice soft they both jumped as they were interrupted by a loud knock on the factory door. Carla stared at Peter stunned, she walked over and opened her office door. It was silent for a moment and then an annoyingly familiar voice came from the door

"Mrs Connor are you in there!"

"Shit it's Sally" Carla sighed rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah, isn't she your assistant now" Peter said moving in closer and standing right behind her

"She's a pain in me arse that's what she is" Carla said back, glancing at the clock that hung on her wall

"It's bloody half nine on a Saturday what is she doing here?" She asked tutting, her back was still towards Peter so she couldn't tell he was watching her instead of the door.

"Hide" she whispered, even though she knew Sally wouldn't have been able to hear them.

She especially didn't want Sally to see that Peter was in there with her. She was still wearing the same clothes as last night and news like that would be all over Weatherfield by the afternoon.

"Peter" as Sally continued to knock on the door, Carla spun around not realising how close Peter actually was to her until they were practically touching.

Her lips broke into a smile as she met his eyes

"Do as you're told Peter. On your knees" she said looking at him with her tongue in her cheek he wasn't about to disobey her and shot down onto his knees. He smirked as Carla nodded at him approvingly, she then put on her business face and walked out of the office closing the door behind her and opening the front door to the factory.

Her stunned assistant stood before her, amazed to see her boss still in the same clothes she was wearing the night before

"I thought I saw the lights on" Sally started looking Carla up and down

"Have you been here all night?" she peered in her eyebrows raised, at the seemingly empty factory

"Yeah well I fell asleep at me desk didn't I" Carla replied standing with both hands on the door not opening it wide enough for Sally, to get inside

"Really" Sally said her head tilted to one side, Carla didn't like the look of pity on Sally's face

"Yeah well I didn't plan it Sal, Anyways I'll just finish up and I'll head home so you can go and get on with your weekend okay" Carla quickly closed the door shaking her head leaving Sally with no choice but to walk away from the factory.

Peter got up off the floor when Carla walked back into her office shaking her head

"She saw the lights on and thought she'd stick her nose in" Carla picking up her shoes

"Why did you hire her as your assistant? She's always been a pain" Peter asked as Carla sat down on her chair to put her heels on

"Yeah well Eva quit on me. Better the devil you know and all that eh" She said slipping on each shoe her hair falling down in front covering her face

"We better get out of here" Carla started she stood up so quickly her hair flipped back impressively, She leant over the table to shut down her computer and then looked at Peter who was just stood there watching her

"Did ya hear me Peter? Stop gawping and get a move on" she gave him a little slap on his arm and ushered him out of her office.

Peter walked out rubbing his hand on his fore head, trying to figure out if he was going to be able to easily walk away from Carla after everything that had happened last night.

"Wait a few minutes to make sure she's gone though" She said her bag in one hand her keys in the other, locking her office door.

"Yes boss lady" Peter chuckled, as they made there way towards the door She crossed his path and then stopped in front of him and swallowed.

"Peter" She started, her heart was racing again but she tried her hardest to keep cool

"You're not leaving… like today are you?" Peter observed his wife, Her voice sounded laid back but her eyes said something different

"No" He said, rather pleased she'd brought him leaving up

"Good" Carla nodded, a little more enthusiastically than she had wanted to

"Why do you think you might need me to stick around for a bit longer" Peter responded amused, Carla shook her head

"No" she said unconvincingly, knowing she wasn't fooling him

"I just, think we need…" He smiled at her smugly as she paused and rested a hand on his chest like she had done last night

"To talk some more" she finished Peter nodded

"So it's just more talk you want then"

Carla raised an eyebrow at Peter

"Well yeah… what else could I want?"

He moved in towards her and she moved backwards although she kept her hand on him

"Look just don't make any rash decisions okay" She said he nodded at her again

"Okay" He said softly, he was about to leave but he hesitated slightly he was desperate to kiss her again before he left.

It was like Carla had read his mind because she pulled him towards her by his T-shirt and softly pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back eagerly his arms sliding around her waist. Carla broke the kiss and pushed him towards the door saying

"Bye bye Peter"


	5. Heaven

Peter wished he'd remembered to take the keys with him last night as he crossed the street back to his Dad's house. He would probably have to wake someone up to let him in and he knew that there would be endless questions as to where he had been last night. He wasn't about to tell anyone the truth about where he was, the people on the street gossiped like there was no tomorrow and he wasn't even sure himself what was actually happening between him and his wife.

Carla could be very stubborn and If he had any chance of winning her back, Peter knew he had he work cut out for him. He hoped he wasn't off to a bad start though as Carla had made it clear that she wanted him to stick around at least for a little bit and told him not to make any decisions yet. He felt so ecstatic from that kiss they had shared just before he'd left, that he was still smiling from ear to ear as he got to his parents front door.

He glanced around him wondering if anyone saw him, He wouldn't have put it past Sally Webster to hang around outside somewhere to "keep an eye on the factory."

He knocked on the door lightly hoping that someone would be awake and hear it, Sure enough the door swung open and his stepmother Deidre was stood there in her dressing gown. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked exhausted

"Where have you been?" She cried dragging Peter in the house before he even had a chance to answer her

"Ken he's home!" She shouted up the stairs. Peter frowned his eyebrows moving closer together at the volume of her voice

"Calm down" he said as his Dad came downstairs clutching a newspaper also looking like he hadn't slept a wink

"I was only gone one night" Ken looked at him with an all too familiar disappointed look on his face

"Peter you just got released from Prison, you must of known disappearing like that and not coming home would have us worried" He said in a much softer tone than his wife's, Peter sat down at the table and his father sat down opposite him

"Dad I'm a grown man I didn't think I would need to ask you to leave the house" he said amused

"I'm glad you think this is all so funny" Ken said exasperated watching him

"I don't Dad, I'm sorry I just think you're over reacting that's all" Peter said trying to look more serious as he had guessed the smile on his face was the thing making his father more infuriated

Ken continued to watch his son as he sat there before him, a smile had been creeping up on his face since he had sat down and after a few minutes Ken cleared his throat

"You seem in good spirits Peter" Ken said still watching Peter as Deirdre put a plate of toast in front of them, Peter nodded at Deirdre gratefully

"What's got you so happy" Peter shrugged his shoulders at his Dad

"Well I'm not going down for murder so that's a start" He replied taking a slice of toast, biting into it and smiling again

"Where did you go last night then?" Ken asked trying to sound casual but his eyes were boring into his son. Peter wanted to avoid the truth but was at a loss of what to say he shrugged

"Just out and about really, I just needed to get some fresh air" He lied as his sister entered the room

"It was pouring down last night Peter" Deidre chimed in as if Peter had not been out in the rain himself

"Eccles came in absolutely soaking wet" She said bending down and cuddling her dog

"Is it possible to get a decent lay in on a Saturday. I mean what was all that racket for?" Tracy complained continuing on into the kitchen her feet dragging on the floor her hair in a high pony tail on the top of her head Peter watched his sister, She looked a shadow of her former self, the drama with Rob her fiancé being arrested for murder had taken its toll on her and by the bags under her eyes, Peter could tell that she was still not sleeping.

"Put the kettle on Tracy" Deidre said flopping down on her favourite armchair Tracy tutted and rolled her eyes flicking the kettle on

"Oh good morning Tracy how are you feeling? Oh I'm fine thanks for asking Mam" She said sarcastically annoyed that no one was paying any attention to her

"Peter" Ken began looking concerned

"Look Dad I wasn't out drinking if that's what you're getting at" Peter stated, knowing exactly what his father was thinking.

"I want to believe you son" Ken said putting on his glasses

"But you don't" Peter said not surprised. This was one of the reasons he wanted to leave the street, He hadn't a moments peace from his parents since being released from prison and if their behaviour from this morning was anything to go by he would have them on his back every time he left the house.

At first Peter could only think of one thing to make him stay and that was Simon but after last nights events he might possibly have two reasons to stay. His night with Carla danced around his mind as Tracy sat down at the table next to him with a cup of coffee.

"Tracy you could have offered us all a drink" Deidre said getting up and sighing never being surprised at the selfishness of her own daughter

"You just said put the kettle on you never said you wanted a drink Mam" Tracy said

"I mean what am I a mind reader?" Her eyes were fixated on her brother whose mind was elsewhere, He was smiling again which Tracy found rather strange since she'd spoken to him the night before and he was pretty desperate to leave as soon as possible

"Well what did you think your mother wanted the kettle on for dear?" Ken added Tracy's eyes rolled again as she sipped her coffee she ignored her Dad's question and said

"You seen _her_ yet" Peter blinked at her

"Who?" he asked trying to act dumb, although the way his sister had said the word _her_ he knew exactly who she was talking about

"Carla" Tracy said

"No" he lied, She narrowed her eyebrows and swallowed some of the tea she had made

"What makes you think I've seen Carla" Peter asked wondering if he had been too obvious with all the smiling. Tracy looked at her Dad who was reading the paper then back at her brother

"I just wanted to know if you had seen her" She paused slightly looking down at the table in front of her

"I wondered if she'd heard anything from… Rob" She whispered, Peter looked back at her disgusted

"He was going to let me go down for murder, what do you wanna hear from him for?" Ken looked up from his paper

"He's right Tracy the less we hear from him the better" He said Deirdre nodded

"I'll second that" Tracy shook her head getting up

"Yeah well He was the love of my life! you could at least be a little more sensitive" She cried and ran out of the room stomping as she went back upstairs.

Deidre set a coffee down in front of Peter sighing once more

"Should I go up there" She asked Ken shook his head as Deidre sat down next to him

"She just needs time" Ken began

Peter sipped his coffee as his Dad and Stepmother went on and on about Tracy, then the news and then the weather. He wasn't really listening as they rambled on. He knew two things for sure, one that he had to get out of this house and two he needed to see Carla as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Carla couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire as she locked up at the factory. She'd made sure Peter was long gone before She strolled along the street the sun was out again shining onto the cobbles.<p>

She was still beaming as Michelle came out of the café clutching a bag with two bacon rolls in and two coffees.

Michelle looked her friend up and down as she got nearer

"Oi you" Michelle shouted her head on one side "You didn't reply to my text last night"

"Sorry Chelle I was kind of distracted" Carla began but then stopped not sure what to say

"Distracted Eh?" Carla stood there silently, her friend had made her feelings about Peter more than clear and she was sure if she knew the truth she would have a lot to say about it.

"What exactly have you been up to then?" Michelle asked She had seen the smile on Carla's face as she had walked across the street and it was still on her face now although it had faded slightly

"I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at?" Carla replied knowing what was coming, her friend was not stupid, She knew Michelle had clocked that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Well you're strolling the street around on a Saturday morning with a daft grin on ya face and you're still in yesterday's outfit. So go on, where've you been?" Michelle asked intrigued and they began to walk down the street together

"Right, Well don't act so excited Chelle, I decided to work late last night and yes I know how much you hate that" she said reading her friends facial expression

"Anyways I had a little too much wine with my work and fell asleep at me desk" Michelle's eyebrows raised which led Carla to add

"Next thing I know I'm being woken up by Sally Webster bashing on the door of factory"

"Right… but that doesn't explain the dopey smile you ave" Michelle said pointing at her friend coffee in hand

"What am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Carla said

"Should I just walk around like this from now on?" Carla pouted and looked down jokingly, Michelle gave her a little push with her elbow making her laugh out loud

"Honestly Chelle give me a break, When I'm moody you tell me to cheer up and now I'm smiling too much I can't win" She had tried to get rid of the silly grin for the rest of the walk back to her flat but as they passed Number one where Ken and Deirdre lived, Carla had found it creeping back, She wondered what Peter was doing inside and if he was telling his parents all about last night or not.

"So... If i were to ask Sally to back up your little story" Michelle started watching Carla for her reaction

"Go ahead She'd tell you the exact same thing as I ave" Carla replied casually as they stopped outside the Rovers Return pub where Michelle worked. She wasn't lying to her best friend, Not really anyway, she was just choosing to leave the part about Peter out as she wasn't ready for a lecture just yet.

"Hmmm Okay I believe ya, although thousands wouldn't" Michelle said glad to see her friend in such a good mood she smiled a Carla and cleared her throat

"Listen I don't want to preach but I thought you stopped the whole wine in the office thing"

"I ave, I promise. A client gave it to me, I swear" Carla nodded, Michelle nodded back believing that part of Carla's story at least

"Okay, So what you doing later then?" Carla shrugged her shoulders with her head to one side

"Oh I don't know. Takeaway and Netflix probably" She said Michelle shook her head

"Come on Car it's Saturday night. I'm dying for a night out. Come to the rovers around nine thirty, I'm sure Steve and Liz can handle tonight we'll have a few drinks and see where the night takes us" Carla thought on it for a moment

"I'm not taking no for an answer so you might as well say yes now and be done with it" Michelle added

"Well in that case I'll see you at nine thirty" Carla said

"Yay" Michelle cheered wrapping her arm around Carla still clutching the bacon rolls and coffees, When she'd let go Carla said

"God I am so knackered, I'm gonna go home and sleep till at least two in the afternoon" She stretched out her arms, still stiff from sleeping on the floor. Michelle watched her as she yawned

"Sleeping in your office is not good for your muscles ya know. You're not getting any younger babe" She chuckled and It was now Carla's turn to push  
>Michelle<p>

"Cheek!" Carla said still smiling though and she gave Michelle a quick kiss before heading home.


	6. Wonder

** Thanks to all the reviewers so far :) **

* * *

><p>It was two thirty pm and the Rovers Return pub was beginning to get rather full of people wanting a pub lunch. Michelle had been run off her feet since the pub had been open and whilst she was going back and forth serving customers she was thinking about Carla and whether she believed her story or not.<p>

It wasn't unusual for Carla to work late and it definitely wasn't unusual for her to have one too many wines but there was something about the way she looked as she'd crossed the street earlier, It was like she had strange glow of happiness, one that Michelle hadn't seen on her for a long time not since she'd first got together with Peter Barlow.

"_She wouldn't go back there" _Michelle thought, She'd been there through it all and she witnessed the heartbreak Carla went through. She held her while she cried and calmed her down when all she wanted to do was hurt someone. Michelle was sure Carla wouldn't let Peter worm his way back in already, he'd only been back for two days after all.

Sally had been in the pub earlier with her boyfriend Tim, Michelle had contemplated asking her about Carla but she didn't need to as Sally had mentioned straight away that Michelle should probably have a word with Carla because she'd been working late again and Sally was also concerned about the amount Carla might have been drinking.

Michelle smiled politely and thanked her although she felt like telling Sally to mind her own business. At least she'd backed up Carla's story though and that was enough for Michelle as she continued to be run of her feet. She sighed when her boyfriend Steve finally came into the bar

"Are you gonna spend anytime out here and actually help me Steve?" She complained,

"Sorry babe but I am very busy back there. He lied and Michelle knew he was lying

"Yeah sure you are " She said serving a drink to some customers. She turned to face him when she was finally customer free

"I'm going out with Carla tonight" She said bluntly Steve nodded at her very slowly

"What?" She said reading his expression

"It's just Andrea's got all our college mates to meet here, like a sort of reunion" he began but he stopped after Michelle rolled her eyes

"Aren't you supposed to do reunion after a few years not a few months" She said frowning

"Yes I know that but you know what she's like and I've said yes now" Steve said

"But if you want to go out with the bestie then go, We'll manage" He said

"Mmmmmm like you had a choice in the matter" Michelle said and she leant in and kissed him on the cheek as Ken made his way towards the bar.

Michelle smiled at him

"Hello Ken what can I get ya?" she asked but Ken just shook his head

"Nothing right now thank you Michelle, I actually wanted to ask Steve something if that's alright." Steve nodded looking puzzled

"What is it Ken?" Ken looked around him and lent forward slightly

"You didn't see Peter last night did you?" He began quietly Steve shook his head

"You see, I'm only asking because he went out at around half nine and he only came back this morning, He won't say where he's been and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned" Ken finished Steve shook his head again

"No I didn't see him at all sorry Ken" Steve started, wishing he'd done something about Peter having the affair with Tina before it was too late

"Did he look like he'd been drinking?" he asked feeling even more guilty

"No, Not at all. I have to say though I still don't like the idea of him just disappearing like that and coming in the next morning. I know he's a grown man but he's still my son" he said Michelle nodded sympathetically and then she did a double take after she'd realised what Ken had actually said

"She didn't" She exclaimed, Ken and Steve both looked confused at Michelle's outburst, She smiled awkwardly and shook her head quickly dismissing what she'd just said

"Sorry, what time did you say he came home Ken?" Michelle asked thinking about how she saw Carla on her way home earlier around quarter to ten.

Sally might have backed up Carla's little story but Peter could have easily been hidden away in the factory without anyone having seeing him. Steve stared at her wondering why she was all of a sudden interested in Peter's welfare

"He came in about twenty to ten, he was in rather a good mood though so at least that's something" Ken said Michelle smiled not believing that she hadn't caught on sooner.

"_A good mood huh?"_ She thought to her self whilst nodding at Ken. She pretty sure Carla definitely had something to do with Peter's good mood, She couldn't believe how naive she had been, thinking that Carla wouldn't go there with Peter again.

"Well he's home now that's all that matters right?" She said Steve watched her confused as she'd been expressing how much she wanted to give Peter a piece of her mind for months yet here she was acting like she really cared about him

"You know what? You're right Michelle" Ken nodded and Michelle nodded back at him grinning

"Thank you for your time. I'll probably pop in for a drink later" he said and with that he left. Steve turned to Michelle

"Why you so interested in Peter all of a sudden?" He asked suspiciously

"Why not?" Michelle said defensively, making her way towards Beth a Rovers Return regulars and one of Carla's employees

"Usual yeah" she said as Beth nodded at her and said

"Eh have you seen Peter Barlow yet?" She said Michelle shook her head Beth continued

"I saw him coming out of Ken and Deirdre's last night, he looked well fit" She said Michelle raised an eyebrow

"Oh I see, Now you know he's innocent, he's fit again but wasn't it last month you were in here saying you always thought something was not right about him?" She said pouring and then handing the drink to Beth who just shrugged

"Well you know what it's like when every body is saying stuff, you don't know what to believe" Beth said handing Michelle money

"Seems like everyone is talking about Peter" Steve said as Michelle opened the till nodding

"Spose they are" Michelle said she watched Steve

"He was your best mate Steve, Do you think maybe you should go and see him?" She said hoping he might get some more information on last night for her

Steve shook his head biting his thumb, Michelle knew he was probably trying to think up some sort of excuse not to go

"Hmmm maybe later eh" He said Michelle looked at him sympathetically

"You're not still feeling guilty are you babe?" She asked Steve looked down

"I could have stopped it, I was a rubbish mate. He won't wanna see me" He said Michelle shook her head at him

"You were not a rubbish mate Steve and of course he'd want to see you" She said rubbing Steve on his arm lovingly

"I just wish he wouldn't worry Ken like that. He doesn't need that he's not getting any younger is he?" Steve said trying to change the subject just a little

"Ken's fine" She said folding her arms and shaking her head, still annoyed at herself for not catching on sooner, Steve read her expression

"What?" he said Michelle just gave Steve a grin and tapped her nose twice deciding not to tell him anything just yet, She couldn't wait to see Carla and interrogate her some more about last night.

"Fine don't tell me then" He said as another customer had arrived at the bar.


	7. Drunk In Love

Carla was really looking forward to going out with Michelle it had been way too long since they'd done anything girlie and fun together. Carla had decided she was going to make a real effort so after waking up from the unintentional afternoon nap she had, she set about getting ready. She enjoyed a long steamy shower and got out to find a text from Michelle

"**OMG! Steve is driving me insane! Can't wait for tonight Babe xx"**

She had also added one of those little smiley faces with a tongue poking out at the end of it. Carla grinned at it as she dried her self with her towel.

Staying well clear of any of Peter's old CD's Carla put some music on her laptop to get her in the mood. She smiled as she clicked on the playlist that Michelle had made whilst they got drunk at hers one night and she replied to her text

"**Just ignore him Chelle! Looking forward to tonight as well. Oh and I finally got your playlist on xx"**

She painted her nails bright red, thinking it would help the time to pass if she did it really slowly. When she finished she looked at the clock and it was still early. She decided to get out the curling wand that she'd got for Christmas from Rob years ago out to kill even more time.

After she was done she admired her new hair do in the mirror for a while, She had spent ages spraying hairspray and ruffling her hair to make it bigger yet when she glanced at the clock again it was only eight pm.

Carla flicked through the channels on her TV just to make sure that there was nothing on that she could watch whilst waiting because sitting around her flat doing nothing was driving her insane. Thoughts of what to say to Peter next time she saw him were circling her brain and it made her feel like she needed a huge glass of wine just even know where to start with him.

She poured her self a glass and turned up the music she was listening to, hoping that it would take her mind off of the conversation that she needed to have with Peter because she was determined to have a great time with Michelle and she didn't want thoughts of him to bring her down.

Whilst skipping through any songs she deemed to be "too depressing" her phone lit up again, She stopped pressing the skip button on her laptop and quickly picked up her phone. Carla had to admit she was slightly disappointed when she saw it was Michelle again, She thought Peter might have been in touch by now although she wasn't sure if he'd even sorted out those things like having a phone again

Carla didn't even read Michelle's message properly let alone reply to it because she was too busy thinking about Peter and the song that was now playing in the background only intensified her distraction

"_I've been drinking, I've been drinking__, __I get filthy when that liquor get into me__,__ I've been thinking, I've been thinking__, __why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?"_

The song echoed through Carla's flat and as the song continued her thoughts quickly turned to the sex her and Peter had last night. He had completely owned her and it annoyed her that she'd let him do it so easily. She wanted it to be her turn to be in charge, to take complete control of him. She felt her heart beat faster as she put on her newest little black dress, it was so short that Carla had been putting off wearing it but she thought it would be fine for a night out.

By the time she had her shoes on and her make up done Carla had a new agenda.

* * *

><p>She left her house at nine pm, She knew she was too early to meet Michele but she couldn't sit alone at home any longer. She found her self, walking past the Rovers.<p>

"_How do I even know he's in there alone? or if he's even home?" _These thoughts went through Carla's mind as she hovered outside the house next door to the pub.

She knew the sensible thing to do would be to turn back and go into the Rovers to meet Michelle yet she still found her self, knocking on the door of Number one

The door opened and Peter emerged onto his doorstep rubbing his eyes and still wearing the same clothes from the night before. He was momentarily stunned by Carla's appearance. The curly hair and the little black dress were an irresistible combination causing him to swallow hard as she peered into his house

"Ken and Deidre in?" She asked him, he shook his head at her, his eyes were travelling all over her body not knowing which part of her they should focus on

"Theatre" he stammered, then he bit down on his bottom lip. Carla nodded, more than aware of the effect she was having on her husband. It was all she could do not to smile at him foolishly, She kept her cool and titled her head to one side

"What about Tracy?" She asked wondering when he was going to catch her eye

"Taken Amy out" he had managed to get out and his eyes finally met her intense gaze. Carla glanced around and then said

"So… you gonna let me in then?"

Peter let her in and she sauntered past him, he watched Carla walk away from him, His eyes immediately found her behind. Her tight dress clung to every curve on her body as she walked. She stopped in the back room and waited for Peter to walk past her, He did very slowly, still besotted with the way she looked.

"So… What can I do for you Carla?" Peter asked sitting down on an armchair trying to keep him self composed although he was sure he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Well… I think it's more what I can do for you actually" Carla said placing her black clutch bag on the table.

"Right" Peter paused not sure where she was going with this, he knew exactly where he wanted her to go with it though

She then turned her back on Peter and bent down He adjusted him self in the chair as she took her high heels off.

Carla turned around and walked over to Peter in his chair she looked at him as he re-adjusted himself again she grinned knowing she was making an impression on him

"So how long do you reckon it'll be before Ken and Deirdre come home?" she asked standing in front of him he took a deep breath and shrugged

"A while" he got out trying not to make the situation he was in anymore obvious than it already was, She smirked at him when he twitched in his chair again and her eyes were filled with lust when she said

"You must be really uncomfortable sitting like that, I think I should help you with your little problem"

"Little" he said frowning in comical way making Carla giggled as she got on her knees and undid his jeans. She ran her tongue over her lips as she pulled them down along with his boxers.

"Is that better?" He nodded as she was sat on her knees in front of him, Her eyes were wide and this time she couldn't help but grin stupidly at the state she had Peter in

"You know if I didn't know any better" he started, Carla cut him off

"Oh you don't know any better" She was shaking her head at him Peter chuckled and looked down at his lap

"Go on then" Carla said, he looked back up at her with a devilish grin

"Finish your sentence" she said trying to maintain her eye contact with him and not look down at his bottom half because she was finding it difficult to concentrate

"No it's okay" he said leaning back slightly and resting his head on the back of the armchair

"Just finish it Peter" she said irritated, he raised an eyebrow at her still smirking

"You know for someone who just turned up here unannounced, I'm not sure I like your tone" he said, Carla stood up in front of him

"And for someone who has his pants around his ankles" she began and she sat on top of him with her knees on either side of him.

"I'd say you better stop talking" She said seductively, He was unable to talk now anyway and he bit down on his bottom lip.

Carla's hands slid around his neck and she felt the nail marks she had left behind the night before, she looked at Peter apologetically, running a finger over the grooves her nails had made

"Yeah thanks for those by the way, I had a hard time explaining those to my father when he spotted them" he said breathing heavily as the tiny hip movements she had started making, made his erection almost unbearable

"You should have told him I was marking my territory" Carla said

"Because that wouldn't invite a whole load of questions from him, now would it?" Peter said his hand now in Carla's new curly hair

"Your hair looks amazing" He said, before he knew it, Carla had leaned forward, She sucked in his bottom lip and bit down it softly. Peter's felt like he was about to burst.

She let go of his lip suddenly, when Peter raised his hips off the chair pushing his body against hers roughly. It made her moan out loud and it took her a few seconds to compose herself before saying

"Oh no you don't" and she forced Peter back down into his sitting position She was determined to maintain her power on him

"Carla" he panted

"Shhhhh Baby" Carla said her fingers now in his hair

His body jerked as Carla made small hip thrusts against him, very quickly they got stronger and He suddenly realised what he could feel between her legs and looked up at her astonished she nodded and pretended to look shocked at herself

"I forgot to put on me underwear" Peter almost chocked and closed his eyes

"Please don't let this be a dream" He said raising his hands in a praying motion

"You know last night you were so damn good" She kissed him ever so softly on his lips not giving him a chance to kiss her back before talking again

"The way you made me feel, It were so intense, I wanted that feeling but I just couldn't get it" She teased, opening her legs enough for him to get closer but not quite where he wanted to be. Peter's eyes closed again not sure how much longer he could keep control of his body

"Is that why you came here then?" he struggled to get out, Carla nodded

"Yep, I mean I could have waited until later, you know what me and Michelle get like when we're drunk" She added with a wicked grin on her face, knowing this could send Peter over the edge

"Don't" he groaned wishing she'd get started because he could literally feel how excited she was. Carla continued to play with his hair, she didn't say anything for a while and they just sat there. Peter's deep breaths were the only noises being made between them.

Carla decided she'd better get started in case they got interrupted, when she finally spoke again she said

"Are you ready" her voice was full of desire and she pulled on Peter's hair tightly making him groan

"Uh huh… I'm totally at your mercy" he gasped and this was exactly what Carla wanted to hear.


	8. Déjà vu

"I need to just stay here for a minute, Okay baby" Carla let out a long sigh. She was still straddling Peter's lap basking in the pleasure of what they had just done.

He nodded at her his eyes closed. He was still taken by the way she was already back to calling him baby as if he'd never been away and all the awful stuff with Tina had never happened.

He had his head rested on the back of the armchair where she had just blown his mind. He had tried to take control but with the position she had him in he was pretty much helpless. Every time he'd caught up with her rhythm she'd change her pace or the direction so eventually he gave up and just let her dominate him.

She looked totally satisfied even though Peter thought she stopped before climaxing although he couldn't be sure as those last few moments were blurry. When he opened his eyes he saw Carla looking down at her hands, they were fiddling with the chain he had around his neck.

"Stay all night for all I care" Peter said still watching Carla, her wavy hair even bigger now then it was she had arrived and her green eyes were outlined in black making them stand out even more.

"Although I'm not sure Deirdre will be too pleased that we just had sex in her favourite arm chair" he continued Carla looked concerned for a second and then she shrugged

"Well it's not like it's the first time" She added her mind now on the first time they'd had sex in the Barlow's back room. Her and Peter were supposed to be watching Deirdre's dog Eccles, because she was ill and she didn't want her in the house alone. Peter smirked on the same wavelength

"Yeah but she doesn't know about that time either" Peter explained running a hand down Carla's back and resting it on the small of her spine, She sighed another sigh of pleasure and let go of his chain

"So where's your delightful sister and her even more delightful daughter gone tonight then" Carla used the words "delightful" sarcastically. She moved one of her legs so she was no longer straddling Peter. She was still sitting on his lap only this time with both of her legs over one side of the chair

"Cinema" Carla nodded and rested her head and a hand on Peter's chest. They sat in silence for a moment as Peter stroked her on the side of her head with his thumb absent-mindedly

"How is she?" Carla asked, even though her relationship with Tracy could be turbulent she was still interested to know how she'd been coping without Rob

"Heartbroken. She's not sleeping. All she seems to do is cry in her room and then when she does come down, it's only for a little while before she goes back upstairs. She only went out for Amy's sake" Peter said

"She's taken it pretty hard as well." he added, looking down at Carla who couldn't help but close her eyes as Peter continued to stroke her head

"How about you?" He asked her, knowing that Rob's arrest must have hit her like a tonne of bricks as well

"How are you doing?" She sniffed, wishing she hadn't asked how Tracy was because now she had to talk about Rob, She had been avoiding all conversations about him even with Michelle it was impossible for Carla to imagine that there was a good chance she'd never see him again

"I miss him like crazy" Carla said not looking up at him but looking straight ahead of her at the empty room

"Me own brother capable of murder. I can't get my head around it"

"You know maybe you and Tracy should get together sometime and talk, you might find comfort in each other " Peter suggested, she scoffed at him

"Yeah that's not gonna happen" She scoffed shaking her head against him

"I'm serious, you might find you have more in common than you ever thought," He said Carla sat up slightly and looked at Peter

"Peter, She hates me. Rob reckons he did what he did for me, As far as she's concerned it's all my fault" Carla stopped talking as there was a sudden buzzing sound coming from her bag

"Is that your phone?" Peter asked, Carla looked confused for a second and then she glanced at the clock. It was quarter to ten, she was fifteen minutes late to meet Michelle.

Peter was surprised as Carla practically jumped off of him

"Eh where are you going. Me Dad and Deidre won't be back for ages" She pulled down her dress which had ridden right up whilst they'd been in the armchair

"I'm supposed to be meeting Chelle, She's gonna kill me" She said rushing over to the table where she had left her bag, she read Peter's expression

"You didn't think I got all dressed up like this for you did you? Ahhh how sweet" She said pulling out a pair of black lacy knickers out of her bag. She smirked at Peter's new facial expression

"What?" she asked nonchalantly

"You brought your underwear in your bag?" He stood up to pull up his boxers and do up his jeans, his eyebrows were raised and Carla looked offended

"Of course I did, did you really think I would go out without me pants on. I've got standards Peter," She said bending down, pulling her pants up over her legs and under her dress then putting her heels on. Peter walked towards his wife

"I don't remember you having standards that night I took you to that posh restaurant on our anniversary" he said to Carla, She closed her bag and chose to ignore his comment.

Peter pulled her in as she gazed at him. His put his arm around her waist and she began fiddling with his neck chain again

"You know I could have stayed with you on that chair forever" She said wishing she could stay for longer but knowing it wouldn't be worth her life to let Michelle down. Peter nodded in agreement

"Do you want me to walk you to the rovers?" He asked in an attempt to act like a gentleman, Carla looked down smiling to herself for a moment

"It's next door. I think I'll make it" she said looking back up at him and tucking her bag under her arm. His other arm went around the other side of her waist

"You sure? I'm going out to buy a pack of fags anyway" he said Carla frowned

"Has anyone ever told you that cigarettes are bad for you?" she poked him on the shoulder playfully

"Hmmmm I've heard that, but after that little armchair session, I need something to calm me down before everyone gets back" He said holding her tightly against him, he breathed in taking in the familiar smell of her favourite perfume.

Carla looked around the room, at the alcohol on the Barlow's bar in the corner. She was amazed that his family actually had kept that stuff out in front of him like that, She wondered if he'd been tempted since he'd got out of prison and was now staying there again.

"Okay. Considering the alternative… I'd say smoking isn't that bad for _you_ after all" she said softly Peter nodded knowing what she was getting at. Carla saw the clock again and gulped

"I really have to go" She said tapping Peter on his nose playfully and then moving his hands from around her waist.

He was not going to let her just leave without one last kiss, So as she began to walk out of back room and into the hallway he chased her his arms going around her middle from behind. She squealed as Peter kissed her on the cheek.

"Peter" She sighed and he ignored her

"Michelle gets really annoyed when I'm late" She began, his hands were moving slowly down her dress and over her behind.

"Are you even listening to me Barlow?"

She closed her eyes as Peter began kissing her neck softly

"Mmmhhmm" he said between kisses slowly pulling her back towards the back room.

"Yeah it really sounds like it" She said knowing that he was guiding her back towards the room they had just left, He stopped kissing her when they heard voices come from outside the front door. There was a jingle of keys and they realised it was Ken and Deirdre.

Peter and Carla flew into the backroom, through the kitchen and into the back garden

"Shit" Carla said the both of them panting, She put her hands on her hips, still clutching her bag

"I thought you said they'd be out till late" Peter shrugged

"I thought they were" He looked at Carla and swallowed, He was desperate for her to stay and talk some more. He needed to know where he stood with her and what was next for their relationship or if they even had a relationship.

"We should probably talk right? I mean are we" Carla shook her head and put a finger up to his lips

"Not now eh Peter" She said giving him a rough kiss on the lips and with that she went through the back door. Peter heard his father calling for him and went back into the house.

"I'm here Dad, I went out for a cigarette" He lied as an annoyed Deidre and Ken entered the back room

"Your Dad only went and had tickets for the wrong night" She began telling Peter a long winded story about the show they were going to see and how he had tickets for tomorrow and hadn't thought to check them until they had got to the theatre. Ken knew his son wasn't really listening to them, he just wasn't sure why.

Peter was praying Deirdre wouldn't sit straight down on her armchair after the antics that had just gone on there, She didn't thankfully and she just stayed standing.

"Anyway your father was thinking that since we are back early maybe we should go for a quick drink in the pub?" She said, Peter looked at his Dad who mistook the excited look on his face for shock

"Now Peter obviously we would all be having an Orange juice or something, We thought it would be nice for you to show your face and show people you have nothing to hide. After all you're an innocent man" Peter smirked at the thought of Deirdre wanting an orange juice

"If you're not up to it we understand but you've been in such good spirits we thought why not" Ken continued. Peter nodded trying not to show too much enthusiasm

"Why not Dad. You're right I need to get back out there. I'll just go and get changed" he said smugly

"I've been in these clothes since yesterday after all"

Ken was pleased to see his son so eager to get back to normal he had no idea the only Peter agreed to go to the Rover's was because he knew Carla would be there …In that dress.


	9. Happy Hour

Michelle looked at the clock and rolled her eyes, Carla was late and she was desperate to get her on her own and confront her about her night "alone" at the factory.

She was dressed in a black skirt and a pink top she had backcombed her long hair and had her nails were painted a light pink to match her top. The Rovers was packed out, it was full of the Saturday night regulars and Steve's college mates were all there as well.

It was so busy that Michelle ended up feeling quite guilty for just sitting around and doing nothing so she jumped on the bar to help them out, She was busy pouring shots for Steve's friends when Carla burst through the door.

She wasn't expecting the pub to be quite so full and she felt like everyone was looking at her as she made her way through the crowd. She reached the bar and squeezed in-between two customers

"Hi Chelle" she called placing her bag on the bar

"You look gorgeous as always" Carla smiled trying to flatter her way out of a lecture

"And what time do you call this?" Michelle looked peeved as she was handing out shots to customers. She hadn't actually looked at Carla until she had finished serving the drinks

"I know, I know but I'm only fifteen minutes late Chelle" Carla said fluttering her eyelashes at Michelle who nodded

"Okay I was planning to stay mad at you but I can't, You look bloody amazing"

Michelle laughed as she was handed the money for the shots

"Me and you need to have a little conversation later" She had left one extra shot on the bar

"Why's that then?" Carla was intrigued but Michelle shook her head at her

"Let's just say you're not as clever as you thought" She said smirking, Carla grinned back at her with a feeling she knew what this might be about.

"Chelle what are you doing behind the bar anyway? I thought you said"

"I know, Steve's got all his college mates here and Eva's called in sick" Michelle sighed

"We can go when Sean eventually turns up, In the mean time get this down ya neck" she passed the extra shot glass over to Carla who backed away

"No way." She said shaking her head, as far as alcohol was concerned everyone knew Carla wasn't fussy but there was one exception and it was Sambuca. Michelle was someone who knew this all too well

"Gimme a glass of wine"

"You can have your wine after the shot. Think of it as your forfeit for being late." Michelle laughed while Carla groaned

"I'm waiting" Michelle looked at her wrist as if she was wearing an invisible watch. Carla sighed and reluctantly raised the glass to her lips. She swallowed it down in one gulp as Luke came and stood next to her at the bar.

"Hi" he said Michelle smirked as he eyed Carla up and down paying close attention to her bottom half.

"That is vile" she flinched at the taste, She then caught on to where Luke was staring

"I'm up here Luke" Carla said eyebrows raised but she was enjoying the attention from him once more

"Sorry" He said grinning

"I mean thought you looked good yesterday but this takes it to a whole other level" Carla nodded at him appreciatively

"So where you two off to looking like that?" he asked eying up Michelle this time

"No idea. All I know is me and Michelle are gonna get blind drunk" Carla slapped her hand down on the bar in celebration

"Well in that case, Michelle I think you should get this girl another shot and one for yourself" he ordered. Michelle nodded at him and reached for the Sambuca bottle

"No!" Carla protested as Michelle got three shot glasses

"What? I'm just following the customer's orders. Tell you what Luke. If you do one with us, these are on the house" She handed a glass to Luke, he nodded and winked at Carla

"Cheers eh" he said holding up his shot glass Michelle held hers up in the air too. Carla just sat there shaking her head

"You're not backing out of this are you?" Luke said shocked, making Carla raise her glass in the air, He counted to three and they simultaneously downed their shots. Carla stuck her tongue out in disgust hating the taste

"Woo" Luke cheered holding up his hand and high fiving Carla and making her Michelle laugh

"Well I've gotta get back to Steph, Have a good night ladies" he said saluting them, then making his way back to his sister who was sitting at a table

"Ahh he's a lovely lad isn't he " Michelle leaned in Carla nodded

"Sure is." she remembered how lovely he had been when she had drunkenly thrown herself at him and he always made an effort to chat to her whenever he saw her.

"So where we going then?" She said,

"Well there's a new cocktail place which plays eighties music only. I mean naturally me and you need to be there for their late night Happy Hour" Michelle started Carla nodded as Luke returned to the bar, they both stopped talking and looked at him

"If you're back to get another shot count me out" He smiled at Carla and shook his head

"No I was actually meant to get a drink for Steph when I came to the bar earlier. Whoops" he looked back apologetically at his annoyed sister Carla laughed

"A white wine please" he said to Michelle, Carla watched him her head on one side

"So… Tell me Luke, What's a pretty young thing like you doing hanging around here on a Saturday night then?" She was genuinely interested and just wanted to make conversation but it blatantly sounded like she was flirting with Luke especially to Michelle who was watching them both

"Ah I'm exhausted I've been working all week all I want is a pint and an early night to be honest" he said yawning, Carla scrunched up her face

"Luke that is the lamest thing I've ever heard, I've been at work all week as well and you don't see me tucked up in bed do you"

"Yeah well being in charge of a knicker factory and fixing cars all day are two very different jobs" he said turning around his back to the bar leaning on it with his elbows

"You think my job is easy do ya? Try having to keep telling the likes of Beth and Sean to shut their gob and get back to work" Carla took a glass of red wine off of Michelle and Luke laughed

"It's not funny I must do that about twenty times a day." She sipped her wine and added

"Try having Sally Webster as your personal assistant"

"Now That does sound like hell" he said Carla nodded at him

"Anyways I just think it's a shame that a handsome young man like you is going to spend his Saturday night alone in bed" She said sticking out her bottom lip in a jokey fashion. Luke turned towards her slightly and leaned in

"Well if you don't want me to be alone why don't you join me?" he said with an eyebrow raised Carla sipped her wine again enjoying this innocent flirting session

"What for you to turn me down again? Nice try mate" She said as the door of the pub opened. She waited for a smart response from Luke but when he didn't say anything she tuned her head to see what he and everyone else was looking at. It was the Barlows.

Ken and Deirdre walked over to the one empty table next to the fruit machine. Peter followed them dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. Carla watched him as he sat down with his family, he looked so good that she bit her lip to stop her self from saying something she shouldn't. She then looked down not wanting to catch his gaze as if them looking at each other would make it obvious to everyone that they had just had sex.

"You okay" She heard Luke ask, She nodded turning back to face the bar

"I'm fine babe." He looked like he didn't believe her, he looked at her with pity and she couldn't stand it

"Trust me, you better get that drink to Steph" She said as Michelle handed him the white wine he ordered. He nodded handing over the money for it and said

"I'll be back" Luke winked at Carla and made his way back his table.

Michelle studied her friend's behaviour for a moment, Carla was acting completely normal, like her sort of ex husband had not just walked into the pub and this was the first time they were seeing each other properly in months. Then again if Michelle's theory about what actually happened the night before was true then this wasn't the first time Carla and Peter were seeing each other at all.

"You sure you're okay?" Michelle asked Carla nodded

"I'm absolutely fine"

"So you're not the slightest bit bothered that Peter has just walked in here then" Michelle added

"Nope" Carla said, she was planning to tell her about sleeping with Peter… twice she just didn't want to do it there and then in a pub full of people.

She knew Michelle wouldn't approve, She wasn't even sure if she approved of sleeping with Peter herself but she was in too much of a good mood to let any of that serious stuff get to her.

Ken looked at his son, proud that he had managed to get Peter to take that first step of coming to such a public place so soon after being released from prison

"Right what can I get you Peter?" he asked

"A whiskey would be great Dad" he joked and then read his fathers expression and realised it was probably a bad move to make a joke about alcohol in front of his father

"Okay I was kidding obviously. An orange juice will be fine" He added. He scanned the bar looking for Carla. His eyes found her instantly.

She was standing at the bar laughing hysterically about something with Luke. He wanted to go straight over there and talk to her, He wanted to tell Luke where to go but he knew he had to play it cool. He wasn't sure how she would even react to him now they were in public especially if he was interrupting something.

He thought she might completely ignore him or maybe that she would act like she was still angry with him. Peter watched her as she was stood there still next to Luke with a glass of wine in her hand. They seemed like they were getting on like a house on fire and she looked ecstatic.

Even though Carla had said nothing happened between her and Luke that night she had taken him home, Peter couldn't help but think that maybe it might have, not that he wouldn't have blamed her if it had.

As Ken got up to go to the bar Peter saw Luke go and sit back down with his sister Steph

"I'll go with you Dad" Peter said getting up, Ken wasn't sure why Peter was insisting on coming to the bar but nodded along anyway.

It was rather busy and eventually Ken stopped next to a man, a man who was stood next to Carla, Peter was unsure whether his father had even noticed she was there

"Hi Ken" Michelle said Ken nodded

"Told you I would be back and look who I brought" he said uneasily Peter rolled his eyes

"Like I'm some sort of celebrity" Peter added trying to sound casual although he was very nervous as Michelle was looking directly at him. She gave him a small smile, which made him feel more at ease

"Good to see you Peter" She said

"What can I get you both?" Ken ordered three orange juices. Peter frowned

"Dad you and Deidre really don't have to do the whole supportive thing, you can have a proper drink" he said Ken shook his head but Peter insisted

"Chelle get my Dad a whiskey, a glass of red for Deidre and a orange juice for me" He said Michelle nodded at him and went off to get the drinks. The man that was standing between Carla and Ken had moved on and Ken now realised who he was now standing next to

"Carla" He said taken aback, She had been pretending to have been on her phone when she saw Ken and Peter approach the bar but now he had acknowledged her she had to respond

"Hi Ken" she said her eyes finally met Peter's, making her heart race

"Peter" she said trying to act as if it was the first time they had spoken in ages he nodded back at her, not knowing how to act in front of everyone.

"Carla I must say you look striking tonight" Ken added Peter rolled his eyes at his dad's old time vocabulary. Carla smiled sweetly at Ken and said

"Ahhh thanks Ken" as Michelle put two of the drinks they had ordered on the bar

"A glass of Red and a whisky. Peter give me a second for that orange juice" she said as if there was a problem in serving it, She was actually just delaying going to get it, She wanted to give Peter and Carla more time together so she could study their behaviour some more

"No problem" he said as his Dad paid for the drinks. Ken then said

"Peter I'll take these to the table" he walked off leaving his son alone with Carla and to wait for his drink. She finished her glass of wine and turned to Peter, She knew that everyone who knew them had their eyes permanently fixed on the two of them and that there was no point in either of them acting shy.

She desperately wanted him to speak first but after an uncomfortable few minutes she decided to go first continuing to look straight ahead trying not to give him too much attention

"You can talk to me Peter" she said as Michelle eventually handed him the orange juice as Sean walked into the bar area apologizing for how long it had taken him to get there

"It's fine Sean thanks for coming at short notice." She said giving up on watching Carla and Peter

"Right I'm gonna go and get my bag then we can go" Carla nodded at Michelle

"Bout time" She called as Michelle left the bar. Peter was now leaning on the bar Carla could feel that his eyes were watching her

"Peter will you just say something you're driving me crazy here" he looked down at her bare legs and then back up at her face she turned to look at him

"I'm glad you're still here I thought I might have missed you" Peter said sipping his orange juice, Carla just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders

"You can thank Sean for that he were supposed to be here ages ago"

"How did Michelle react when you got here late?" he asked putting his glass down and moving closer to her by small fraction, It wasn't enough for people to notice but it was enough for Carla, She took a deep breath as his arm brushed hers and rested against it

"She made me do a shot of Sambuca as punishment and I think ya know how I feel about that don't ya" She clung onto the bar to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing hold of Peter. He nodded and took another sip of his juice and shortly after finishing his drink he started smirking, Carla watched him intrigued

"What are you thinking about?" She wondered what was on his mind and due to the filthy grin he had on his face she knew it was something dirty

"Don't take the time to make something up Peter, tell us the truth"

"Okay I'm wondering whether what you said earlier about you and Michelle get up to whilst drunk is true" Carla smiled angelically at him

"I guess you'll never know" she said not wanting to confirm or deny that comment, knowing the not knowing would drive Peter insane. They both of them stared at each other for a moment, their gaze was interrupted when Steve had come over and was awkwardly stood in front of Peter. He then hugged him suddenly

"Good to see you mate" he said Peter nodded back at Steve

"You too Steve" he said smiling, Steve looked at Carla who was highly amused by their awkward hug, he did a double take when he saw her properly

"Wow" he said looking her up and down

"You and Michelle aren't planning on meeting any new blokes tonight are ya" he asked jokingly Carla laughed silently and shook her head slowly

"Ohhh no, Trust me it's just gonna be the two of us" she said her eyes now back on Peter knowing it would give him a little thrill. Steve stood in the middle of Carla and Peter making small talk, He was unaware of the sexual tension that was building between them both before finally being forced to go back behind the bar when it all got a bit much for Sean to handle on his own.

"Is it me or is everyone looking in this direction" Carla said finishing her glass of wine, She then opened her bag and pulled out a lip gloss

"I don't blame them" Peter said as she smeared the gloss over her lips

"I mean have you looked in a mirror? You look irresistible" Carla rubbed her lips together and looked Peter up and down

"Right back at ya" she said Carla picking up her bag as Michelle came out from the back and walked towards the door beckoning Carla to join her with her hand

"Guess you're off then" Peter said disappointed at the amount of time he'd got to spend with Carla she nodded on the same wavelength

"Guess I am" She said winking at him seductively and with that she walked past him and joined Michelle at the door.


	10. Stay With Me

**Thanks to all the reviewers and If you celebrate it, I hope you had a Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

><p>Peter had been tossing and turning for hours. He was on the sofa as there was no space upstairs for him and It was less than comfortable, there in the back room but he had far too many thoughts running through his head to get to sleep anyway.<p>

He had stayed at the pub with Ken and Deirdre for quite a while after Carla had left with Michelle. People walked past the table he had been sitting at and while some had said how good it was to see him and how they knew he was innocent all along, Peter wasn't convinced _"where were they when I was inside"_ he thought. Others weren't so nice to him especially Steph, On her way out of the pub she had given him an earful in front of everyone which had really dented the good mood he had been in all day. Her brother Luke had just stood by and watched her rant and even though Peter knew he probably deserved a good talking to he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself and he had been in a solemn mood since arriving home that night.

When he left prison he had it all planned out. He was going to stay on the street for a day or two, sort things out with Simon and then he was then going to stay with his brother for a bit before sorting out something a little more permanent. His plans got scuppered the moment Carla let him in the factory the night before and now he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He still had no real clue what she was thinking, Yes she had been flirting with him in the rovers but Peter felt there were serious conversations that needed to be had and he was sure she seemed to be them putting off any real exchanges with him.

He was beginning to drift off when there was a loud knock at the door .He rolled over on the sofa and glanced at the clock it was five past four in the morning so he'd obviously slept more then he had realised. There was another loud knock followed by a

"Peter!"

Peter rushed to the front door to find Carla on his doorstep once more, only this time she was carrying a plastic takeaway bag in one hand and was bare foot clutching her shiny shoes in the other hand. She was swaying and she gave him a huge smile

"Hey! You are in" she cried out her eyeliner was smudged under her eyes and her hair was even more wild then before. Peter looked her up and down instantly recognising that she was drunk.

"Of course I'm in" he whispered ushering Carla in before she made any more noise and woke up the neighbours. She tripped over the doorframe and landed on the floor in a heap. She burst into laughter

"Shhhhhh'" Peter whispered as he closed the door. He then helped her up, leaving her shoes on the floor where she had dropped them

"Whoooops!" she shouted as he stood her upright again paying no attention to the fact he had just asked her to be quiet. She laughed out loud again, it echoed down the dark hallway and up the stairs where his family lay asleep.

"Shhh, Carla everyone is asleep" Peter said wondering just how much Carla had, had to drink because she couldn't even stand up straight.

"Okay" She slurred looking around her and then putting her fingers to her lips. Peter led her into the front room his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I just had to see ya" Carla said pulling a takeaway box out of the carrier bag and shoving it in Peter's face

"I bought ya some chips" she cheered as if it was the best surprise you could give someone.

"It's four in the morning Carla" Peter said trying to act stern with her but he couldn't help but find the situation comical. He shook his head at her as She opened the box, pulled out some chips

"I don't want any chips thank you Carla" he began but she still shoved a few in his mouth. Peter chewed the lukewarm chips and swallowed it down trying his best to act appreciative, as it would probably keep her quiet for a while. Unfortunately it was too late for her to be quiet and his father soon appeared in the doorway in his blue dressing gown. He took a look at the intoxicated Carla who was stood barefoot and then at Peter who still had hold of her around the waist.

"Peter" Ken said shocked, Peter shrugged at him

"She just turned up here like this, don't look at me like that"

"Well Hello there Carla" Ken said, Carla grinned and then nodded at Ken. She waved her box of chips towards him, He shook his head at her

"You sure Ken? You must be hungry, I know what your Mrs' cooking is like" she cackled, Peter wanted to laugh but judging by the look on his Dad's face he knew better than that and decided to hold his laugh in

"Dad I'll sort her out you go back to bed" Peter swerved his head to the side to avoid the Chips that were being forced towards his mouth

"Did I wake you all up?" Carla exclaimed shocked

"Oh I apologise Kenneth" Peter stifled another laugh at the way she'd said Kenneth

"But it's Saturday night and I thought we'd all be partying" she fist pumped the air wildly as she said partying and even though he was far from impressed, Ken couldn't help but smirk at Carla as she stood before him

"I think me and Deirdre are a little past the partying stage to be honest Carla" he replied as Peter tightened his grip on her

"Let's sit you down" he lead Carla to the sofa avoiding the armchair at all costs in case her memory was suddenly jogged and she started talking about the events that went on earlier on in the evening

"No" she cried getting back up as soon as he'd sat her down

"I don't want to sit down I wanna dance baby" She attempted to put her box of chips down on the table but she was way off and the box crashed onto the floor spilling chips all over the carpet. Carla bit her lip over dramatically

"Ooops" She went to pick them up, her dress riding right up as she bent down and then she wobbled. Peter grabbed her and pulled down her dress at the same time, She squealed at the touch of his hands on the bare skin of her thighs as he made her dress look more appropriate

"Oi you Hands off!" Carla cried

"I don't think your Dad want's to see you do that" Peter shook his head at her and put her on the sofa

"Yeah I don't think me Dad needs to see your underwear either" He said, Carla pouted at him

"Look at my chips"

"I'll get them, you just sit there" Peter yawned then he bent down and began picking up the chips that were scattered on the floor. Ken went into the kitchen and put the kettle on shaking his head at the situation he had before him

Carla had insisted on getting on her knees to help Peter, she crawled over to him drunkenly

"I told you, I'll get them" he said picking up the last one, Carla smiled at him her eyes sparkling she suddenly leant in and crashed her lips into his. He pulled away from her instantly, the taste of alcohol from her mouth immediately making him twitch nervously. He stood up unsure if his father had just seen what happened. Ken was still in the kitchen but he did see, He rolled his eyes as he heard Carla say,

"What's the problem?" She looked hurt and got up of the floor wobbling all over the place as she did so

"You didn't mind kissing me earlier" Her husky voice cracked and she looked back at him, clearly upset at the reaction he'd had to her kiss. Peter took her hands and led her back to the sofa

"Yes but you weren't drunk then" he said sitting down next to her as Ken brought in a cup coffee and a water and put it on the table. He watched as his son brushed the hair out of Carla's face

"I'm not drunk" she mumbled looking down at her knees

"Thanks Dad" he'd assumed the coffee was for him and the glass of water was for Carla, who now had hold of Peter's vest rather tightly.

"Drink this" He said offering her the water she reluctantly took it off him but she slurped it down water dribbling down her chin. Carla drank the entire glass of water and when Peter took the glass off of her as she glanced around the room for a bit before finally looking then Ken

"Are you cross with me Ken?" Carla said wiping her chin she looked ashamed and continued

"You know I blame Peter for this, I mean me just turning up here out of the blue again" she began

"You know he used to look after me like this, back in the day" She reminisced

"It were long before we ever got it on… not that anyone ever believed us of course" Peter interrupted her before she could continue

"Dad you go on back to bed"

"Good idea I think we should all go to bed" she slurred

"Where's your bed Peter" Carla ran her hand through Peters hair and kissed him on the cheek roughly. Ken raised another eyebrow at his son not sure if he would be able to handle Carla on his own.

"Well I don't have a bed right now so I think we should put you on the sofa right here" Peter said

"She really shouldn't be going out and drinking this much given her history" Ken said rather concerned Peter shrugged at him

"Yeah well it's not as easy as all that Dad" He made sure Carla was sat steady on the sofa before getting up,

"Now I don't mean to boss you about in your own house Dad but you need to go to bed" Ken looked at Peter shaking his head

"Peter this a lot to deal with on your own" He began but Peter tutted at him

"I can handle her I've had plenty of practice as she just pointed out Dad" he said to Ken

"And where will you sleep if she's on the sofa?" Ken asked

"Oh I don't know Dad" Peter said irritated by Ken's interference, Carla grabbed his leg dramatically and cut him off

"Stay with Me" She said Peter laughed it off and tried to shake her off but she held onto him tightly

She repeated herself only louder this time and then she begun singing

"Staaaaaay with me" dramatically "cause you're all I neeeeeeeeed"

She continued to singing drunkenly ignoring Peter each time he asked her to stop.

"Carla!" Peter shouted this time, She stopped singing and tears begun to form in her eyes. Peter looked at Ken stunned that he'd managed to properly upset her. He cleared his throat and said gently

"Carla let go please" he said she didn't

"Carla" he said again she shook her head

"I'm Sorry." She cried into Peter's leg, He bit his lip wondering if it was just him shouting at her that has made her upset, rather than just stand there awkwardly Ken had decided to go back into the kitchen.

"What you said at factory last night about leaving, you can't go. I don't want to be on me own anymore" She slurred and cried into his leg some more. Peter sighed and bent down in front of her forcing her to let go of his leg.

"I'm scared Peter" She said tears were now streaming down her cheeks

"I'm scared because I love you Peter and I'm scared I'm gonna get hurt again" she sniffed as he reached her eye level, he moved some of her wild hair out of her face

"Look maybe I'll get some more pillows and sleep down here on the floor. Does that sound good?" he said softly trying to pretend he hadn't heard her drunken declaration of love and her that she was scared he would hurt her again. He wiped her eyes she nodded at him drunkenly and sniffed

"Yes"

Peter nodded back at her and helped her get comfortable on the sofa that he had made into his bed. He propped up two pillows behind her and laid her down covering her with the blanket. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead

"I'm gonna get you another glass of water… and errr maybe a bucket just in case okay" he said as Carla's eyes were already closing as he spoke

"Kay" she got out as Peter made his way back into the kitchen where Ken was waiting for him, he'd obviously been listening in to their conversation

"So I take it that you were with Carla last night then" Peter nodded

"Yes, Yes I was. Are you happy now?" He said finally admitting the truth. Upon seeing Ken's expression he then said

"Not now Dad eh, just go back to bed" he said filling up a glass of water

"I'll keep an eye on her okay" Peter said as Ken went back upstairs shaking his head. Peter walked back into the back room to find that Carla was already fast asleep. He put the glass of water on the floor in front of the sofa and kissed her again on the forehead before leaving her to sleep.


	11. Big Girls Don't Cry

Peter blew smoke out of his mouth as his father came to join him as he smoked in the garden. It had just gone eleven o clock on Sunday morning, he yawned as Ken started

"Are we going to talk about last night then son?" He asked Peter looked back at him puzzled

"What about last night?"

"Well it's obvious that you and Carla have had a little more contact then I had realised. How are things between you two?" Ken asked Peter who took another drag and shook his head

"Well I thought we were on good terms I mean we'd talked for ages at the factory on Friday night" he said

"You thought you were on good terms?"

"Yeah but other than then she hasn't really wanted to talk about us much. If I'm really honest with you Dad it's seems like she's only interested in the sex" he admitted Ken raised his eyebrows at his son

"Well it's not _just_ sex though is it? I mean you both clearly still love each other" Ken added as Peter took one long last drag of his cigarette before stamping it out

"You think she still loves me?"

Ken nodded

"She said so last night didn't she?"

"Yeah well she was half cut and throwing chips around I'm not sure we should take any thing she said seriously Dad"

"I think you and I both know that sometimes drunken words can actually turn out be our true feelings" Ken said, Peter took a deep breath

"Yeah well that doesn't exactly fill me with much hope Dad, I mean if that's true then she also thinks I'm gonna hurt her again"

"Then you have to make damn sure she knows you won't" Peter nodded at his Father who then added

"She woke up about five minutes ago"

"How did she seem?" Peter asked

"I think she's pretty embarrassed, She's gone to sort herself out upstairs in the bathroom," Ken said and he and Peter made there way into kitchen where Deirdre was in her dressing gown buttering toast

"Morning Deirdre" Peter said

"Morning love" She said looking around and then back at Peter

"Your Dad filled me in on last nights events" Peter nodded and made his way to the dining table

"Great… wait did you warn" he stopped talking as his sister entered the back room, She did not look impressed

"What is she doing in our bathroom?" She exclaimed sitting down at the table

"I mean the state of it"

"Morning Tracy" Ken said sitting at the table with a cup of coffee Deirdre joined him with a plate of toast Tracy looked around at her family who were all going about their normal breakfast routine, She waved at her brother slowly trying to get his attention

"Errrr Hello? Peter what is she doing here?" Peter shrugged

"She turned up here last night drunk so I let her stay on the sofa to keep an eye on her, is that a crime?" he said Tracy shook her head at him

"Oh well that's just great, she decides to get bladdered and then make her recovering alcoholic ex watch over her" She tutted

"She didn't make me do anything Tracy" Peter sighed wishing his sister didn't always have so much to say

"How was everything after I went upstairs Peter?" Ken asked, Peter sipped his drink

"She fell straight asleep on the sofa thank god, that kiss she gave me almost did me in to be honest, you know the taste of alcohol on her breath and that" he wondered if Carla would remember kissing him or if she would remember the things she'd said to him.

"Yeah well that doesn't surprise me. Peter I'm telling you that woman is poison" Tracy spat

"Tracy what ever you think about Carla, she is still family" Ken said as Carla appeared in the doorway her hair still wild, Peter spotted her and gave her a small smile. Despite what his sister had said she still looked just as stunning as she had done last night only now she had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was slightly paler than usual, Tracy who was sat with her back to Carla continued

"Pfft not for much longer with any luck, you should get on with that divorce you were talking about on Friday before she sucks you back in again." Peter looked at Carla as Tracy said the word divorce, She was staring ahead as Tracy continued her rant

"The woman is a train wreck. You're lucky you're still alive mate, with her history of men" She smirked getting up out of her chair. She walked into the kitchen still unaware that Carla was in the doorway. Peter peeved at his sisters ignorance stood up and offered his chair to Carla but she just shook her head at him

"Oh I'm not stopping" She said softly which prompted a

"Good" to come from Tracy in the Kitchen, Ken shhh'd his daughter

"Well she obviously doesn't want to be here Dad, good riddance to her" Tracy called out.

Carla swallowed, her head was pounding and her eyes were stinging, She felt like just running straight out of the Barlow's house but she didn't want to be rude. She cleared her throat and eventually managed to get out

"Ken I'm sorry for last night" Ken shook his head at her but she continued

"No I really am, I'm actually quite embarrassed to be honest" She wouldn't look at Peter at all but she could feel that he was watching her

"It's fine Carla honestly" he said smiling at her, even Ken could tell something was wrong. She nodded back at him and stood up. She pulled her dress down a little and then she picked up her bag and shoes, which had been left at the end of the sofa.

She nodded awkwardly at Ken and Deirdre before leaving the back room Peter followed her, He reached out and took her hand but she pulled it away from him

"Carla you don't have to go" He said she nodded still trying her best not to give him proper eye contact

"Yes. Yes I do, I shouldn't have come here last night Peter" She said

"I were just so drunk and it was like all I wanted to do was speak to you. Guess old habits, die hard and all that"

"No Carla honestly it's fine" Peter began he shuffled on his feet for a moment wondering the best way to ask her about last night

"Do you remember much of last night?" he eventually asked deciding not to beat about the bush, She instantly shook her head at him and said

"No and it's probably for the best really" She finally looked at him properly

"Look if I did or said anything stupid and or embarrassing I'm sorry about it okay" Peter wondered if she was telling the truth about not remembering, He swallowed and said

"Okay" Carla nodded at him and then began walking towards the front door

"Carla" he called, She sighed and stopped, She turned to look at him

"I think you and me need to sit down properly and talk at some point" he said Carla rolled her eyes

"Do we have to?" She groaned and this irritated Peter quite a bit

"Oh I'm sorry" he said sarcastically

"Did you think we were just going to keep having sex and that's it?" Carla tutted and then sighed again

"You're still not saying anything?" he muttered

"Well what exactly do you want me to say?" She said, he shrugged at her

"I dunno, just something, something about how you're feeling"

"I feel like crap Peter" She said referring to her current hung-over situation although she knew he wanted her to talk about her emotional feelings

"Carla that's not"

"Okay fine!" She interrupted him and her tone told him this wasn't going to be a positive thing

"You wanna talk? Well why don't we talk about this divorce conversation that you had with Tracy then?" He looked down at the ground, He was annoyed that Tracy had even mentioned the tiny little conversation that they had had before he'd gone to the factory on Friday, It was about how he thought Carla would probably want a divorce but it was certainty not what he wanted at all.

She didn't wait too long for a response from Peter

"Right well I'll have my solicitor contact yours and we can get the ball rolling yeah" Carla said bluntly her eyes still fighting back the tears she watched Peter's face crumple

"What's that face for? According to your sister you wanted a divorce so I'm just giving you what you want right?" Peter shook his head

"I never said no such thing and anyways since when did you let Tracy get under your skin?" he took her hand

"Carla I don't want a divorce, not if you don't" He looked deep into her eyes she closed them not wanting him to see how close she was to crying, She took another deep breath and opened her eyes

"This is not going the way I planned at all" He mumbled looking back at where his parents were sat and then back at Carla.

"Carla I just want to know… What you want?"

"I don't even know what I want right now Peter. Me head is killing me and I'm exhausted, I think I should just go home to be honest with you"

Peter nodded not wanting to push the situation further

"I'll give you a call or text later yeah" She said giving him the best version of a smile she could. He gave her half a smile back and then she opened the door and left.

As soon as she shut the door behind her Carla breathed out deeply as the air hit her, She gulped as a tear dribbled down her cheek. She had no Idea why she'd taken Tracy's comments so serious it was nothing she'd never heard before well except for the divorce part. Carla couldn't seem to understand why the thought of a divorce was upsetting her so much when the same time last week it was probably what she wanted, what she thought she wanted anyway.

She had tried to walk past the rovers as quickly as she could but was caught out as Michelle came bounding out the doors in her dressing gown her hair was up in a messy bun on her head. She was squinting at the sun as her hangover was in full affect when she saw her friend try to sneak past

"Don't you even try it Carla Barlow!" She shouted as if she had been waiting for Carla to pass

"This is the second time I've caught you doing the walk of shame" Carla turned around to face Michelle, her eyes brimming with tears and she was trying to keep it all in by biting her bottom lip.

"Carla" Michelle said sympathetically and put her arm around her friend and ushered her into the pub.


	12. I'll Stand By You

Carla sipped the black coffee that Michelle had made her in the back room of the pub. She could hear some sort of conversation going on in the hallway and she'd guessed Steve was probably being filled in on the current situation.

Eventually Michelle came back and sat down next to her. She took a sympathetic look at Carla's wild hair, she brushed it out of the way of her puffy eyes

"So come on then, what's he done now?" She asked Carla, her head on one side

"And don't even try to pretend you weren't at Ken and Deirdre's last night, I saw Ken in the Kabin this morning and he told me you'd turned up there last night"

Carla tutted

"Great, So I see Ken's spreading my business all over the street then" She complained

"Don't be ridiculous he only told me as he knows I am ya bestest friend in the whole wide world" Michelle said in Ken's defence

"Anyways don't think I didn't have you sussed out yesterday. That whole story of yours was all very convincing until I found out that Peter hadn't been home that night either and when he did get home he happened to have that same dopey look on his face that you had when I saw ya"

"I knew you knew something last night, How come you just didn't tell me you knew?" Carla asked

"I'd planned to last night but somehow after the endless amounts of cocktails we had... It slipped my mind" Michelle said, remembering the state she had come home in last night

"Don't" Carla said putting her sore head in her hands

"You know I don't even remember getting home" Michelle said

"I think we got a cab" Carla said sitting up straight again

"Did we?" Michelle asked rubbing her forehead with her fingers

"I distinctly remembering making the driver stop outside this random kebab shop on the way home, I got some chips and you got a burger of some sort and then you dropped your burger on one of the seats and let me tell you the driver was not happy"

"I don't remember any of that at all. Steve said he found me asleep on the stairs" She laughed, Carla was grinning at how Michelle must have looked snoozing on the rovers staircase, still in her party outfit.

The night had been a blurry one at best especially since neither of them had had dinner that night. They'd eventually got to the bar after eleven and they took advantage of the buy one cocktail get one free deal so much so that they were ordering two at a time just to speed things along a bit. Various men approached the two of them but Carla sent them on their way because even though she was intoxicated, her mind was still focused on Peter.

Michelle put her head on the table and closed her eyes, Carla grinned when she took a look at Michelle's arm

"Chelle… I take it you don't remember slipping over on the dance floor in front of everyone" Carla was almost in fits of laughter when she spoke

"What?" Michelle's eyes shot open and Carla pointed down at her arm, which now had a round purple bruise on it just below her elbow

"You landed flat on your backside and everything" Michelle rolled her eyes as Carla was still laughing away

"I seriously don't remember any of this?" Michelle asked,

"Did you not notice the bruise on your arm earlier?" Carla asked between laughs, Michelle shook her head

"No! God why did we drink on empty stomachs? We're old enough to know better than that by now surely?" She said as Carla eventually stopped laughing and wiped her eyes

"I'm sure we both had the same amount to drink, So how come you seem to able to remember everything?" Michelle wondered Carla just shrugged at her

"I don't know, I can obviously handle my drink better than you can, Tis all that practice I've had I reckon." Michelle inspected her arm Carla started cackling again

"Sorry Chelle but It were so funny" Michelle groaned and gave Carla a push

"Alright, alright enough about me. So come on then what happened with you and Peter" Michelle asked, Carla sighed,

"Uh do I ave to Chelle, I were just getting cheered up" Michelle nodded at her,

"Yes!" She insisted, Carla picked up her coffee cup and took a sip before starting

"Okay… well long story short. He turned up at the factory on Friday, we argued a little and ended up having sex against me office wall" She started, Michelle tried not to smile but she did, Carla stopped

"What's funny?" She asked, Michelle bit her lip and then grinned some more

"Well how was it?"

"Chelle!" Carla cried hitting her friend softly on the arm, making sure she didn't hit her on her bruise

"I mean I don't approve of course but it's been a while for you, How was it?" She smiled at Carla intrigued

"Please, You've been there and done that remember" Carla said referring to a time where Peter and Michelle had, had a brief fling.

Michelle shook her head wildly

"First of all I told you we never actually slept together and second of all why are you acting so shy all of a sudden? After all the stories I've heard about you and Peter's sex life I could probably tell you all of his favourite positions" She exclaimed remembering how graphic her best friend could be. Carla raised her eyebrows at Michelle

"Never slept together huh? That's not what Peter said" Carla said her eyes wide, Michelle tutted not wanting to talk about when she had a small amount of feelings for Peter it was so long ago and it was a little weird to think she'd even gone there with him especially when he was now married to her best friend.

"That's another story for another time" She said Carla shook her head at her

"Actually it's been on me mind for a while now Chelle" Carla said staring at Michelle pretending to be displeased

"Right well first of all I didn't tell you about sleeping with Peter because I thought you might find it weird you know, me having slept with him. I mean it's not the sort of thing you want to hear about your new boyfriend is it" Michelle explained as Carla pursed her lips shut still acting like she was annoyed at her

"I don't think I can get over you lying to me like that" Carla eventually said, Michelle rolled her eyes not believing her act for one second

"Oh give over Carla, You're not really mad at me. Stop trying to change the subject and give me the details" Michelle said, Carla smiled exhaustedly, knowing she wasn't going to get away without giving some sort of detail of what happened between her and her husband

"Honestly..." She said Michelle nodded

"It were like he took complete control over my body and I was just powerless to stop it." Michelle looked impressed as Carla continued

"I just couldn't stop thinking about him yesterday so… before I met you here last night" She began to confess but was then interrupted

"Wait… last night? I hadn't figured that bit out, I thought it were just the once" Michelle said Carla shook her head

"I wasn't about to let him think he had all the power was I? I totally rocked that mans world last night"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me all this?" Michelle asked pretending to be offended this time only Carla didn't realise it was a joke

"Oh don't be like that Chelle please. I didn't tell you because I knew what you'd say to me" She said Michelle looked back at her

"Oh yeah… and what would I say?" She titled her head to one side and folded her arms wondering if Carla really knew what she was thinking

"You'd say that I was stupid and that he's nothing but a cheating dog who's not worth my time right" Carla said sipping more coffee Michelle shook her head slowly

"That's not what I would have said at all"

Carla looked at Michelle disbelievingly

"Really?" She asked

"Well, Ok maybe at first. I mean, you know how I feel about the way Peter has treated you" Michelle said, Carla nodded

"Yes, Yes I know you don't have to tell me"

"I gotta say though Carla, any tales of you getting some action are always music to me ears, you're always much more of a pleasure to be around when you've been laid" Michelle nudged her with her sore arm

"Ow" She cried rubbing her elbow, Carla laughed silently

"That's what you get for trying to be funny" She said, Michelle sighed and got back on topic quickly

"Look Carla. I know how happy Peter made you and if you really wanted to take him back I'd support ya. I mean after all I took Steve back didn't I?" Carla shrugged her shoulders

"Yeah but it were years before you did that"

Michelle nodded

"It were, but you and Peter have been through enough drama to make up for all those years." She suddenly remembered the state she'd seen Carla in outside the rovers

"So come on then, why the tears outside?" Carla sighed

"Oh… He wanted to talk to me and because I had nothing to say he reckons I'm only in it for the sex" She said

"I mean how big is that mans ego that he thinks I would put up with all his foolishness just for a bit of hot sex" Michelle put her top lip over her bottom to stop herself from laughing, Carla saw her reaction

"It's not funny Chelle, he were dead serious" Michelle swallowed back her laugh and said

"Don't tell me that's why you were crying?" Carla shook her head she took a sip of coffee and then said

"It was something Tracy said" she stopped talking when she saw how appalled Michelle was

"And you're listening to Tracy why?" She exclaimed Carla shrugged

"She said Peter wanted a divorce."

"So? Did Peter say he wanted one?"

"Not exactly" Carla said Michelle shook her head

"Carla you need your head examined if you're going to start letting Tracy Barlow get under your skin" She said Carla put her cup of coffee on the table

"Do you want a divorce Carla?" Carla shook her head, She couldn't lie to Michelle about this.

"I don't think I do. Is that crazy?"

"Well it's not completely crazy" She said jokingly

"I feel like such a fool Chelle. I kissed him in front of Ken last night, which he really didn't seem to like and then I go and tell him I love him. I pretended I couldn't remember it of course." Carla put her head back down in her hands on the table and said from under her hair

"What were I thinking? How could I be so weak?"

"Oh Carla" Michelle rubbed her arm sympathetically

"You're not weak, you're the strongest person I know" Carla looked up at Michelle again

"I know you think that holding in your feelings will keep you from being hurt again but doing that can also keep you from finding happiness again." Carla smiled slightly at her best friend

"Anyway I reckon it was probably nice for Peter to hear that you love him after he had that whole thing with Steph last night" Michelle said comfortingly assuming Peter had filled Carla in on Steph's outburst

"What do you mean?" Carla said confused,

"Steve said that Steph had gone up to Peter sometime after we'd left and said all this stuff about how just because he didn't commit the actual murder it still didn't mean he was an innocent man" Michelle bit her lip before continuing

"She said that he was still guilty of ruining Tina's life and he was the reason she was dead"

"She said all that in front of everyone?" Carla sighed, after everything that had gone on she still couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Peter

"Steve said she was brutal with him, so I reckon you coming over and giving him a bit of love was probably what he needed"

Carla nodded rubbing her eyes, She then yawned loudly,

"Chelle look at me. Peter's been back for two days and he's already completely taken over my life. I mean I honestly haven't been able to think about anything else since he knocked on that factory door." Michelle nodded

"Yeah well no surprise there then, he's always had that effect on you Carla" Carla smiled

"I remember that first night he spent round mine. I was like a little excited school kid on Christmas, I were so happy. We'd gone on this walk in this park and everything seemed like it was perfect" she reminisced

"How things change eh?" Michelle said, Carla nodded and then frowned

"God Chelle what's everyone gonna say? They're gonna think I'm a right soft touch letting Peter back in to me life so quickly"

"Who gives a toss about everyone else, As long as you're happy that's all that matters babe" Michelle said

"I'll stand by you no matter what" Carla smiled at her, leant over and hugged her tight

"You know I love you right" She said Michelle nodded and stroked Carla on the head

"Love ya too darling, Now go home get some sleep and when you wake up you make sure you call Peter, I think he's right and you two do need to get together to talk everything through"

"Okay I'll see if he maybe wants to meet up or something?" Carla said getting up to find Michelle was smirking at her again

"And if I were you I'd make sure it's somewhere public" Carla looked at her confused so Michelle continued

"Well I just mean so you can actually talk properly because it sounds to me like you two seem to have a hard time keeping your clothes on when you're alone."


End file.
